It is well-known and appreciated that children enjoy playing with block-type toys and particularly enjoy the challenge of forming blocks into various structures and configurations. Also, it is appreciated that children learn from block-type toy structures especially alphabet-type blocks.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for block-type toys or block-type toy kits that endeavor to teach and educate young children and present a formidable challenge insofar as forming the blocks into a structure.